Reach!
by MagicalStarGirl
Summary: Seto has to win back KaibaCorp from Pegasus, who took over his company with help from his enemy Jounouchi? Although he may not realize it, that's not all Seto needs to win back. He needs to win back his lost emotions of friendship, trust, and love...(SxJ)
1. Prologue

**Reach!  
****  
By: MagicalStarGirl

* * *

**

**  
Summary**

Never lose hope and reach out for your dreams! Seto has to win back KaibaCorp from Pegasus who took over his company, with help from his worst enemy Jounouchi? Although he may not realize it, that's not all Seto needs to win back... He also needs to win back his lost emotions of friendship, trust, and... even love. (Eventual Seto x Jounouchi)

* * *

**  
Intro**

This is MagicalStarGirl' s2nd fanfic! It's my first at attempting a Yaoi/Shonen-Ai Fanfic. Thank you for coming, and please enjoy the Fanfic!

* * *

**Translation Chart**

Japanese name translations for this chapter are located here.

Joey Wheeler – Katsuya Jounouchi

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I sure wish I did...

* * *

**  
Prologue**

It was the usual, cold, snowy, Saturday afternoon in Domino City. The sun was nowhere to be seen as thick gray clouds layered the endless sky.

Some live a rich, luxurious life, such as Seto Kaiba, the blue-eyed brunette, famous for being CEO of KaibaCorp at the young age of 16.

Some live life in poverty, paying back huge debts, and not earn enough, such as Katsuya Jounouchi, the brown-eyed blonde, known for being an ordinary street kid by his friends.

You just have to experience some things to realize how hard other people have things, in life...

Who knows, sometimes, even the richest will fall down to the bottom of the social scale, and have to use everything in their resource to climb back up to the very top once more...

Even your so-called worst enemy can be a good resource...

But perhaps, he'll learn the emotions he had forgotten over time once more, because he had been blinded by power and greed...

All about friendship, trust, and...perhaps even love.

But... Will those emotions last...?

Only if their determination is stronger...Than the opposing forces.

* * *

**  
Author's Note**

Thank you for reading the prologue of this story! Of course, it is just a prologue; so it's meant to be short. I'll be sure to post the first chapter up soon. I hope that you will like my Fanfic!


	2. Chapter 1 Realization

**Reach! **

By: MagicalStarGirl

**

* * *

**

**Summary  
**Never lose hope and reach out for your dreams! Seto has to win back KaibaCorp from Pegasus who took over his company, with help from his worst enemy Jounouchi? Although he may not realize it, that's not all Seto needs to win back... He also needs to win back his lost emotions of friendship, trust, and... even love. (Eventual Seto x Jounouchi)

* * *

**Intro  
**This is MagicalStarGirl's 2nd fanfic! It's my first at attempting a Yaoi/Shounen-Ai fanfic, so please, if I make any mistakes, be sure to tell me. Thank you for coming, and please enjoy the Fanfic!

* * *

**Translation Chart**

Japanese name translations for this chapter are located here.

Maximillion Pegasus – Pegasus J. Crawford

Tea Gardener – Anzu Mazaki

Yugi Moto – Yugi Mutou

Tristan Taylor – Hiroto Honda

Joey Wheeler – Katsuya Jounouchi

Yami Yugi - Atemu

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I sure wish I did...

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_To support my unsure daily routines, my last hope is your soul..._

It was just another average day in Domino City. The snow had finally stopped after what had seemed like ages, but the cold air still surrounded the entire city. Luckily, Kaiba was inside of his warm limousine along with his younger brother Mokuba, heading towards KaibaCorp as a part of their everyday routine.

The polished black limousine glittered in the dim sunlight as it made it's way across Domino City gallantly. People gaped in awe and respect as the limousine came and gone by them, admiring the sight of the richest in town.

Inside the limousine, the driver was sharply focused on getting to their destination, as behind the driver Seto and Mokuba sat comfortably on the wide beige leather seats. The inside of the limousine was as luxurious as the outside. It was as huge as anaverage-sized room, and it provided a relaxing environment for the Kaiba brothers.

"Are you going to work on designing KaibaLand some more today, Seto?" A young boy with jet black hair asked curiously. _'I can't wait until KaibaLand is complete!'_ He thought excitedly as he pushed his long bangs out of his face. His hair went all the way behind his back, as he glanced at his older brother with sparkling gray eyes, waiting for a response.

The young boy bounced up and down with anticipation, slightly shaking the limousine seat. Of course he would be excited, after all, who wouldn't be when your older brother tells you that he's building an amusement park for you?

"Sure, I want our dream to come true... Someday. "The brunette replied warmly, as he flipped through the pages of the daily newspaper. _'The designing is almost done. I hope that I'll be able to finish it by Mokuba's birthday, July 7th...' _He glanced back at Mokuba with his sapphire eyes, hoping for the best in their future.

The brunette smiled slightly, happy that he had the ability to make the young boy happy. Hefolded up the newspaper, then gazed outside the window to catch a quick glimpse of Domino City, when he saw a familiar group of four walking and talking happily on the sidewalk. _'Them again...'_ He acknowledged. _'I don't know how long ago I was that carefree.'_

Suddenly a familiar large building jumped into his sight. It was Kaiba's very own company that he won over his father, KaibaCorp. It was the main reason Seto and Mokuba became rich, and Seto hoped things would stay that way... For both of them.

_'Screech...'_ The breaks squealed slightly in front of the metal Blue Eyes White Dragon statues in front of KaibaCorp, signaling their arrival to whomever was present. Mokuba rubbed his eyes sleepily, then raised his arms to get some morning stretches, for he was up late last night, watching his brother make plans for KaibaLand as usual. All Seto did these days was work on the great KaibaLand project.

"We're here, Mr. Kaiba." The limousine driver announced from the front seat, then hastily got out of the limousine to open the back door, as Seto and Mokuba stepped out of the limo gallantly, then took the VIP elevator all the way up to the top floor, to Seto's office. Many people crowded around KaibaCorp each day to witness... To even catch one glimpse of Seto Kaiba, the 16 year-old President of KaibaCorp. This made Mokuba very uneasy, and sometimes feel useless that he couldn't do very much without his brother.

* * *

A few minutes had passedsince they were in the limo, and Seto and Mokuba had settled into their everyday work environment. Seto was busy with his business, as Mokuba watched Seto, hoping he could be of some help. The office was quite large for everyday business work, enough to impress others who made their visits from time to time. The white walls and the calm surrounding made it quite the suitable place for a intelligent manlike Seto Kaiba. 

Even though he was in a warm place with the one person in this world Seto cared about, he didn't seem happy. His face now carried the expression of impatience. He drummed his fingers on the armrests of his black leather chair, as he stared at the screen of his laptop, quietly thinking to himself. Business was always like this for Seto, after all, he was the President of a huge company. He had reputation to keep and expectations to uphold.

"Ring..." "Ring..." "Ring..." The nearby phone rung, as Kaiba reached for the receiver, then reluctantly picked up the receiver. He frowned slightly at the receiver, wondering who it could be at a important time like this.

"What is it now? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Kaiba spat angrily into the receiver. _'Who dares to call me at a time like this?'_ He thought angrily, on the brink of hanging up by slamming the phone.

The worker at the other end spoke up nervously once more. "But Mr. Kaiba, we received a phone call from Pegasus J. Crawford, owner of Industrial Illusions, and he is wanting to speak to you."

"What could that loser possibly want from me...? Well, put him on." Kaiba muttered disgustedly at the worker, as he thought impatiently. _'He'll be sorry, if he tries to take over my company again...'_

"Hello, Kaiba-Boy!" Pegasus's cheerful voice rang in Kaiba's ear, irritating him once more.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Pegasus?" He asked.

Just the thought of Pegasus madeSeto feel sick to his stomach. After all, who wouldn't, when the man you're talking to managed to steal you and your brother's soul? Then why was he talking to him in the first place anyway.. He wanted to hang up, but he had a sinking feeling that he was about to recieve some bad news. Why would Pagasus call him for any other reason?

"Why, your company, of course!" Pegasus replied as a matter of factly. "In fact, I'm calling to tell you that KaibaCorp is now mine! I bought up 51 percent of the stock shares!"

"Impossible! This better be a very bad joke, or I will see to it that you get hurt, badly!" Kaiba demanded, as he banged his fists with all his strength onto the wooden table located in front of him.

The wooden table shook violently as papers fell to the floor and his laptop clattered to the floor. But Seto didn't care, after all, he could buy another one as soon as possible, couldn't he? All he cared about right now was confronting Pegasus. Mokuba glanced up at his brother from the nearby beige couch, making a mental note to himself that something was not right.

"Well then, I suppose I have accomplished the impossible, haven't I? I suggest you pack your bags and move out, because now you are penniless! There is nothing you can do! All your fortunes belong to me now!" Pegasus said in his usual teasing way, but seemed like he meant it.

"Hahaha!" Kaiba laughed. "You may have taken over my company, but how does that make me penniless? I still own 49 percent of the shares. Therefore, I still have some rights, and that doesn't exactly make me penniless." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

"But that's where you are wrong!" Pegasus paused. "This is a matter of self-confidence as well as business... Gozaburo Kaiba decided to end his life when you took over his company because of the shame he would carry, for letting you take over his company... Now you, Kaiba will be the laughingstock of the century. Even if you still have your rights, I doubt many will purchase KaibaCorp goods anymore because of the fact that you were nothing but a wannabe adult in society." He paused again. "Furthermore, to spare you from that, being the kind person that I am, I have decided to shut down KaibaCorp. Aren't I nice? Your stocks are just regular old pieces of paper now."

Kaiba growled angrily. "No... No way, Pegasus. I refuse to believe this nonsense!" He then shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes way. Have a good day!" Pegasus said cheerfully, as Seto heard a loud 'click' in his ear.

Seto could feel the color draining away from his face, as he felt his legs weaken and he fell backwards into his chair. He leaned forward to his table, then buried his hands into his face, wondering if this was all just a bad dream. Seemingly strong as Seto seemed, he never expected this to happen... Especially not when KaibaLand was almost complete. _'Shit... Mokuba would be so dissapointed!' _He swore to himself, wondering if there was any way he could fix this mess.

"What's wrong, big brother? Mokubacast a worried glanceup at his big brother, something he had been wondering ever since Seto banged his fists on the wooden table. _'I hope everything is all right...'_ He hoped, but from the looks of things, he guessed that everything was not fine. He had never seen his brother act this way before, no matter what happened to him.

"Mokuba... I'm sorry..." Kaiba said defeatedly, "Go pack up our things at our mansion... We don't own anything anymore... All thanks to Pegasus..." It was not like him to give up so easily, but this time he didn't have much of a choice. He was left without any options, but to follow Pegasus's orders.

Seto sighed, secretly fearing the reaction he would get from Mokuba.

Mokuba stood up from the beige couch and ran up to his brother's office table. He pinched himself as hard as he could to make sure that this wasn't some bad dream he was having... He felt pain sting him where he had pinched himelf. 'So this isn't a dream?' The thought took a moment to

"But what about the plan you were working for KaibaCorp? What about our dreams? I thought that you were working on an program to help you detect signs of our company being bought out!" Mokuba replied, with an angry expression on his face, as he struggled not to cry. "Where will we go now?" Mokuba asked helplessly.

Kaiba frowned. "Nowhere, now... It looks like we don't belong here anymore... I wonder what will happen to us as well..." He responded grimly.

"Anywhere but the orphanage is fine, Seto."

With that, the two brothers walked hand in hand, all the way to their mansion that wasn't theirs anymore, to get theirprecious belongingstogether. Even the limo didn't belong to them anymore. Both Seto and Mokuba were remembering the same walk they had 6 years ago, when their father had died, and they became orphans. They were to face hardships in their lives once more.

* * *

A few hours later, Seto and Mokuba each carried one compact suitcase, filled with a few articles of clothing, and other few precious belongings that they owned. They were walking to nowhere in particular on the gray streets, while Seto thought as to how they were going to live from this day forward. Besides, they had no home anymore. There was no way that Seto and Mokuba could pay their expenses anymore. 

Perhaps Seto could start going to school and then go to college? It was possible with Seto's intelligence. PerhapsSeto could audition for a modeling agency?Seto certainly had the looks for that. But there would be one problem with those options... Where would Mokuba go?

People pointed and gasped when they saw the Seto Kaiba walking like an average man on the streets. 'What happened?' They wondered. But Seto and Mokuba were determined not to let a single word slip out of their mouth.

Mokuba shivered. "It's cold, Seto..." Seto turned around to face Mokuba, then put his free hand on Mokuba's left shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't let others see your weakness, Mokuba." Seto ordered. "Once you let others see your weakness, you automatically lose!"

Mokuba nodded his head. "I'll try, big brother." He agreed, remembering how Seto had said the exact same phrase to him 6 years ago, when their father had died, and the two of them had ended up in the orphanage, after their relatives passed them around, stealing their father's fortunes. "Where are we going to go?"

"I have no idea, Mokuba..." Seto's voice trailed off, as he let go of Mokuba's shoulder, grasped his hand tightly, hand in hand, and headed towards nowhere in particular once more.

* * *

A few more hours had passed, and the sky slowly grew dark and uninviting. The moon and stars were nowhere to be seen; furthermore, it had started raining. 

"It's night time, Seto. Where will we spend the night?" Mokuba whispered nervously, clinging onto Seto's arm tightly. He didn't care that he got wet from the rain or not, all he wanted was for his brother to be happy. Mokuba knew that he couldn't do much for his brother, and this just made him feel worse. Here he was, whining to his brother and hindering him instead of helping.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I'll be sure to find you a place, no matter what. I promise this, with all my heart." Seto smiled slightly, trying to comfort Mokuba, but there were traces of uncertainty in his voice. His voice shook slightly, with nervousness. This time, he could not come up with a reasonable solution. _'I at least have to find Mokuba a place to stay...'_

The two of them walked some more throughout Domino City, when Mokuba suddenly spotted a huge multicolored neon sign that read "Domino Arcade" right next to the corner of the street.

"Guess we can't go there anymore, huh?" Mokuba said sadly. "You always used to go there a long time ago, and I remember that you made a lot of high scores there, big brother."He smiled grimly.

"Mokuba... I never realized how much I've depended on KaibaCorp for our fortunes. Most of our money was in the stocks, and last I checked, we had 49 percent still left, but those are just now regular pieces of paper that doesn't do anything for us." Seto apologized to Mokuba, with a bitter expression on his face. " I discovered that we aren't exactly penniless yet, we should have some money left, but we need to conserve our money, since there are no source of income for us anymore." Seto slightly smiled. "That is good to know."

Suddenly, four familiar faces were seen coming out from the Arcade. Anzu Mazaki, Yugi Mutou, Hiroto Honda, and Katsuya Jounouchi. They were all smiling happily, as if they had no worries at all. Cheerful, happy, carefree... Kaiba couldn't stand looking at these four. It made him feel like the lowest being in the whole entire world.

Anzu was a 16 year-old girl with blue eyes and brown hair, which came down to her shoulders. Her hobby, and dream is to dance, and go to study ballet. She had always been the leader of this group, pulling them through tough situations, with her strong words of friendly encouragement.

Yugi was a 16-year old boy with violet eyes, and tri-colored hair, consisting of red, black, and blonde. He even had an alter ego, named Atemu, that looked strikingly similar to him. His hobby was to duel with Duel Monsters cards. He had always been a wimp, but he changed after he completed the Millennium Puzzle, and even managed to save the world a few times.

Hiroto was a 16-year old boy with brown eyes, and pointy brown hair. His hobby is to ride his motorcycle around, everywhere he went. He was really good friends with Jounouchi, and had known each other for a long time, pulling each other out of tough fights.

Katsuya was a 16-year old boy with brown eyes, and messy blonde hair. Like Yugi, his hobby was also dueling with Duel Monster cards. He always stayed cheerful, no matter what happened, and made people laugh a lot. He is very kindhearted, and always a defender of justice.

Seto and Mokuba had known this group of friends, and they were quite fond of each other for all the adventures that they shared at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Not thatSeto wanted to know them or anything.

"Kaiba? Mokuba! What are you two doing out here, this late at night? Shouldn't you get back to KaibaCorp to do some work perhaps?" Anzu asked curiously spotting Kaiba and Mokuba all wet standing helplessly, remembering how serious he was about work, in the adventures they had in the virtual reality world created by Noa.

Mokuba frowned. "We can't."

"This is none of their business, Mokuba. Let's go." Kaiba announced coldly, pacing up and down the street, looking like he was ready to leave any second now.

"What's with the suitcase? Don't you trust us? We won't tell anyone what you two are up to... So please? We might be able to help." Yugi said sympathetically. _'I hope nothing bad happened to him...'_

_"Yes, please tell us. Yugi is right."_ Atemu, the 3000 year-old pharaoh of ancient Egypt spoke up as well. _"We might be able to help."_ He said, noticing how Kaiba had seemed a bit less arrogant than their past encounters._ 'Why do I care? Kaiba was always the one... insulting me... my friends... But sometimes, he also has encouraged me in my duels to strive for my best... Perhaps without him I wouldn't have been able to become the duel king.' _

Unknown to Yugi, Atemu was confused. Why did he suddenly care about Kaiba out of all the people so much? Perhaps he wanted to help people in need...? But why so sudden?

"Fine. Mokuba, tell them the story..." Seto sighed, as he heard Mokuba tell the gang the story of what happened that afternoon, and how they were looking for a place to stay, at least for the night, and had felt worse and worse as Mokuba explained more and more of the story... Which was reality for Seto and Mokuba.

"I have a place to stay!" It was Jounouchi who spoke up first. "My dad, I kicked him out a few days ago and he's probably drunk at some bar right now anyways, so I have extra room in my apartment until he comes back." He smiled._ 'I don't think my dad will come back, considering once he's gone, he won't be back for a while!'_

"Hmph. I'd rather freeze to death than live with you." Seto sneered, but remembered he didn't have much of a choice, since he was now nearly penniless. "For Mokuba... ok..." He agreed reluctantly. _'This is such a... low... dirty... I cannot believe that I have sunk down to the level of these losers!'_

"Thanks Jounouchi!" Mokuba said thankfully, as Anzu, Yugi, Honda, and Jounouchi waved good-bye, then went their separate ways, towards their respective homes, to rest for the night. Everyone seemed happy... but three people, including Seto were obviously not.

Unknown to the Kaiba brothers and Jounouchi,a dark shadow moved across the streets... As if it was following somebody and waiting for the perfect timing to strike.

* * *

"Come with me, Mokuba!" Jounouchi said invitingly. "As for you..." He pointed his finger at Kaiba..."Can come too, I suppose. But you owe me big time!" He grinned. "Once you get your company back on track, you can use your money to buy me Duel Monsters Cards!" 

"Grr...I hate this... Owing something to the mutt..."Kaiba whispered to himself under his breath bitterly.

Jounouchi raised his eyebrow, as he cast an angry glance at Kaiba. "It better not have been what I thought I heard..." He advanced towards Kaiba.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Mokuba demanded. "Now, apologize to each other for all of the trouble the two of you caused each other. This is a good opportunity."

"I'm not saying sorry to him!" Jounouchi and Kaiba spoke up in unison, folding their arms across their chest, glaring at each other.

The rest of the walk was silent, nobody spoke up, nor try to start up a conversation. Kaiba obviously did not want to talk to Jounouchi, Jounouchi didn't want to talk to Kaiba, and Mokuba didn't want to speak up anymore, since all Jounouchi and Kaiba do was argue non-stop.

The dark shadow continued it's path... Patiently waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike his enemy.

* * *

"This is my house, you two." Jounouchi finally spoke up, when he passed by, then walked up to the door of a run-down apartment. Spider webs hung all over the place, the flowers nearby were all wilted, and the paint job was nearly falling apart. 

"Looks worse than an haunted house, if you ask me..." Kaiba sneered. "Ever hear of cleaning mutt?"

"You don't have to stay here, you know." Jounouchi glared angrily, as he inserted the house key into the door, as Jounouchi, Mokuba, and Kaiba stepped inside. The inside faintly smelled of beer. _'Kaiba is right, this place is a dump... But I can't do anything about it...'_ He thought bitterly. _'It's not like I can pay for things like that...'_

The apartment had 3 rooms inside, the kitchen, the bedroom, and the bathroom. The inside was as worse looking as the outside. Glass shards and empty beer bottles lay all over the place.

Jounouchi warned, "Watch out for the glass shards. They hurt a lot if you happen to step on any."

Seto glanced around the room. Much to his bewilderment, he found a few glass shards with red stains on them. _'Blood...?' _He wondered. Had Jounouchi stepped on a few shards of glass and cut himself? His thoughts were interrupted by Jounouchi's announcement.

"I usually sleep in the bedroom, but I'll sleep in the kitchen today, for Mokuba. Mokuba can sleep in my bedroom..." Jounouchi grinned. "Kaiba, you can sleep in the bathroom."

Mokuba frowned; this was just the beginning of another fight. "I don't need the bed, Seto, you can sleep in the bedroom, you need the most rest than me, since you don't rest very often." Mokuba offered. _'After all, all he's been doing these days is planning out the designs for KaibaLand... For me.'_

"I don't need it." Kaiba replied. "Thanks for the offer, Mokuba, but I'd much rather have myself sleep in the bathroom, then have you sleep in the bathroom."

"I was just kidding when I said that, I have it all planned out. Kaiba and Mokuba can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep in the kitchen." Jounouchi apologized. To tell the truth, Jounouchi was amazed at the way Kaiba was acting around his brother Mokuba. _'They have a really close bond with each other...' _He thought, then felt a small pang of jealousy._ 'I wish I could be close to someone like that... I have Mai, but she's not very close... Well, we are close, but I don't know her that well besides that she's a duelist and she likes the Harpie Lady Cards...' _

"But it's your house, and we're the unwanted guests..." Mokuba answered unsurely, but suddenly, his face brightened. "I know! I'll sleep in the kitchen, and Seto and Jounouchi can share a bed in the bedroom!"

"No way! You know how wrong that would seem?" Jounouchi complained.

Seto glared. "Don't give any nasty thoughts to my younger brother." He said, putting all his emphasis on the word "younger".

"But this is a good solution for this problem! Please?" Mokuba pleaded. _'Heh, big brother will definitely not go against my wishes, this will be a good opportunity to get the two of them to be friends...'_ Mokuba thought. _'Love comes from hatred.'_ He smiled at the two.

Little did Mokuba know, soon Seto and Jounouchiwas to be much more than just casual friends... His predictions were to come true.

"I suppose I don't really have much of a choice, then." Kaiba gave in. "Sorry for the way Mokuba is acting, Jounouchi."

"Did you just say sorry?" Jounouchi asked, with a surprised expression on his face. _'Kaiba never says sorry... I guess he's different when he's with someone he loves, it would be nice if he acted that way around everyone...'

* * *

_

A few hours later, Mokuba was sound asleep on the kitchen couch, as Kaiba sat on Jounouchi's bed, looking through his Duel Monsters cards, one of the only few possessions that he had left. Jounouchi, who sat on the opposite side of Kaiba, was watching Kaiba look through his cards, with a smile on his face. It was nice to see an opponent's dueling deck up close, considering Jounouchi had never defeated Kaiba in a duel before. Kaiba had stopped the movement in his hands, when he passed by a Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"Why do you like the Blue Eyes White Dragon so much, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked curiously, still staring. After all, he has dueled him a few times, and seen his duels many times, and it seemed like Kaiba really liked the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. _'Even Kaiba is a true duelist who truly treasures his cards...'_ He thought.

"I was adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba when I was 10 years old, along with Mokuba. Gozaburo Kaiba was a tyrant, forcing me to study day after day with almost no rest. I thought of quitting many times, but I had to keep going, I had the willpower to keep going, because when Gozaburo took away all of my games, Mokuba kept all of his Duel Monster cards hidden away in a book, and gave them to me. At first when I saw the cards, I thought they were all weak cards, but one was not a real card... It was a picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, that Mokuba drew for me. That made me want to never give up, and to someday own a real Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba responded, remembering his past, forgetting that the person sitting next to him was his enemy, Jounouchi. _'I don't want this to be a repeat of the past again... I promise, that I will face hard challenges once more and make my way up to the top!'_

"You answered me? I thought that you hated me." Jounouchi teased. He had never expected Kaiba to answer him. Maybe perhaps a glare, but never an answer.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I can answer a person's question, even if I like or dislike that person."

Jounouchi grinned. "Does that mean that you like me?"

"... ... ..." Kaiba stayed silent, and the room stayed silent for another good ten minutes, as he looked through his cards once more, then put them away securely in his suitcase. _'I'd prefer not to answer idiotic questions. Me, like the mutt? Impossible.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to rest. You should too. A lot of bad things happened to you today. Maybe some rest will do you some good, who knows?" Jounouchi broke the silence, as he turned out the lights in his room, glancing at his guest. This was the one thing that he never expected to happen...

Outside, the large dark shadow continued to watch... "I must get my revenge..." The man rasped in the darkness, with anger and hatred...

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story! Of course, it is just the first chapter, so there'll be more romance as time goes on. I'll be sure to post the second chapter up soon. I hope that you will like my Fanfic!


End file.
